The primary objectives of the MBRS Program at Morehouse College are to enhance the Institution's biomedical research posture such that: 1) Faculty will develop research resources and capabilities to attract extramural funding from Federal, State, and Private agencies; 2) Graduate and Undergraduate students will be attracted to pursue research careers in biomedically-related sciences by their exposure to and training in health-related disciplines;l 3) To increase the pool of Minority Biomedical Scientists by these intensive research endeavors. The present composition of the MBRS Program at the College includes: Seven (7) Principal Investigators; Six (6) Graduate Students (5 - Ph.D.; 1-M.S.); Eleven (11) Undergraduates. Morehouse College has been able to improve the research climate environment, and capabilities of potential biomedical scientists through participation by Faculty and students, both Graduate and Undergraduate, in a variety of biomedically-related science projects. The broad disciplines represented by subprojects are: Molecular Genetics; Cell Biology, Biochemistry; Experimental Psychology; and Bioinorganic Chemistry. Further, the MBRS Program has provided funding for new faculty to sustain, facilitate, and increase their productivity in the biomedical sciences. These events translate into improved instruction in the participating Departments resulting from improved facilities, equipment, and resources. As a result, the Institution has gained greater recognition and visibility in the scientific arena which will undoubtedly continue to attract some of the best Faculty and students. It is anticipated that the 'pipeline' for minority professional biomedical scientists (Ph.D. level) will be greatly enhanced.